The New Me
by loves hard
Summary: (This is my first fan fic so I'm sorry if it sucks) Deeana has been going through her life wondering why she's never fit in. That is until her freshmen year. You know how they say you will never forget your highschool years, well I bet she's gonna have a hard tim forgetting hers. (Rated T cause I wanted to play it safe) (Somethings might be diffrent from Shadow Falls Seires)
1. Chapter 1

My first year of high school was when it all started for me. For some people that meant finally being a teenager, but for me that meant sitting alone at a lunch table every day for a week and everyone at school talking behind my back naming me weirdo or other crap like that. _Oh joy! _Not. The second week things started looking up. I met some people who liked me for who I was and knew exactly how I felt. Chizzy, Millie, Alexa, Brian, and Hunter were there names. They all went through the same thing before they found each other so they ended up being my life savers. They invited me to sit with them every day after we met. And after two days I had found my normal hang out group.

The third week was when things started getting alittle different. Millie and I had developed a really good bond since we first met. She had invited me over for a sleep over that weekend with Chizzy and Alexa.

No one was able to sleep - pretty much the same as every night for me. "Can I tell you something Deeana?" Alexa asked. "What's up?" I replied. "So as you know we are all different from everyone else." I nodded "I'm going to let you in on a little secret we all share. We're supernatural. I'm a fae, French for fairy. I can read emotions and with a simple touch I can even change them. Not to mention I'm able to communicate with animals and heal physical and internal injuries."

Chizzy spoke next, "I'm a shape shifter. I can take the form of just about any animal you can think of. And not to mention I'm one of the most powerful of my kind." Millie was the last to speak. "I'm a witch. I can create and perform spells. My kind is the closest spieces to human. Deeana, listen, you always complain how you're different and always have trouble fitting in. You always say you would kill to find out why, but you don't have to kill because we might have that answer. Brian, he's a vamp, he thinks you're a vampire. Hunter, he's a were wolf, he thinks you're a were. Since the abilities of a were and vamp are so alike they don't know which one you are. I'm able to find out some of what you are and maybe even some of the gifts you might posses. It's called testing, do you mind if I …?" I didn't know what to do. Should I let Millie test me without knowing the risks I could be taking or tell them they are all crazy and go home. I was really confused and freaked out at the same time.

Alexa must have been reading me because she said, "Deeana I know this is a lot to take in but take a few deep breaths and chillax. Millie's just going to test you, not cut you open." With that I relaxed. Alexa was right. There was nothing to worry about. After all, how cool would it be to find out you were super natural? "Good." Alexa smiled. "Okay will it hurt? Because if it's going to hurt then no. But if not…"

Millie closed her eyes and five minutes later they opened with shock. She smiled. "Welcome to our world!" I was estatic and upset at the same time. What was I going to tell my family? "Hold on, I'm super natural?!" "Yup! You're a hybrid, a blend of two different species. I was only able to find one of the two, but I did find fae. Chizzy you need to go to Brian and Hunter's houses and get them over here so they can test her. Got that?" Chizzy nodded and was out the door seconds later in the form of a wolf.

An hour later Chizzy was back – in human form, with Brian and Hunter right behind her. They must have ran there because they were both out of breath. "What's wrong?" Brian asked before anyone had a chance to say anything. Alexa spoke first, "Nothings wrong. We just need you both to test Deeana. Now who wants to go first?" Hunter frowned. "I was told you guys were playing spin the bottle and needed two guys but if we're testing then I'll go first. But the only way I'm doing it is if we can spin a bottle." I frowned but I needed to know what I was, so I said" Fine but if it lands on you I'm passing." He smiled and said, "We'll see about that. If it dose land on me you'll be begging for more." "Please!" I laughed, "You really need to get over yourself. C'mon, let's get you guys down the stairs so we can do what I needed you guys to do."

We went down to the basement. Hunter cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck "C'mon! Take a shot at me, you weak, little bitch!" _Big mistake_ I thought to myself. I tackled him to the floor and started throwing punches left and right. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the people who picked fights with me always ended up injured. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. "That's not going to happen because I'm just getting warmed up. Maybe you'll think next time before you call me a bitch!" "This is the test and you passed! You're not a were!" Millie screamed. My fist was still in the air when the words came out of her mouth. I got up and told him, "Don't ever do that again! I could have landed you in the hospital!" "Yeah right! You only gave me a bloody nose. It'll take a lot more to land me in the hospital." I frowned. "Let me have a few more shots and we'll see who is right." "Do you want to go for real this time? If we do then you'll be the one in a hospital bed!" Millie stomped her foot. "ENOUGH! You both need to shut the hell up before I put a hex on both of you! So we know Deeana's not a were. Let's see if Brian can find anything. Now can you both stop fighting like effien three year olds?!"

Brian went next. He stepped up to me and said, "Hold out your arm. I'm going to make a small cut in it and taste your blood. Vampire blood tastes different to a vampire who hasn't developed the ability to scan brains so we can see who is one of us and who isn't. Got that?" I nodded. I held out my arm and he dug the tip of his finger nail into my soft flesh. He took a few sips and backed away from my arm. He looked like he was going to barf. He ran upstairs and didn't come down for ten minutes. "What happened?" I asked Millie. "He needs to get it out of his system. Vampire blood is poisonous to a vampire who hasn't grown his fangs yet. That's the thing about vamps, once they have fangs another vamp's blood isn't poisonous, and once they develop the brain scanning ability they can't even tell the difference." Brian came down with his teeth brushed and a bottle in his hands.

"Okay, since we just found out about Deeana, she'll go first." I felt my cheeks heat up when he handed me the bottle. This would be my first kiss. I spun the bottle and only hopped it didn't land on Hunter. Luck was on my side because it landed on Brian instead. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I smiled and took it. Our lips met and it felt like the world was on fire. The kiss was so hot and I didn't want it to end. But he did end it five minutes later. He smiled and said, "You know, people say a first kiss is supposed to be really awkward. But that wasn't awkward, that … that was hot." I smiled and sat back down in my spot. Alexa nudged me in the ribs and smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

The week after the sleepover, me and Brian spent a lot of time together. He taught me how to use most of my vampire abilities and he always sat next to me in lunch. Alexa was always told me to ask him to be my boyfriend but I wasn't ready for a relationship. The girls always complained how one of us needed to make a move. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I couldn't. He made me melt. He made me smile. He made me feel beautiful. He was my weakness. I couldn't have a weakness. "So you guys hear about the dance that's coming up in a few weeks?" Chizzy asked. "That's all anyone talks about. There wasn't one person in homeroom who didn't talk about the dance. I swear, if one more person mentions the dance I'll scream" I banged my head on the table three times, "It's giving me a headache!" Brian smiled and laughed, "You wanna go with me? That is I mean, if you don't have a date or anything." I frowned. "Okay but just as friends. I'm not sure _what_ my dad would do to you if you asked me as in like a date." I smiled. "Good." he smiled, "because I have something I want to ask you at the dance." "Why don't you just ask me now?" I asked him. "I would prefer to ask you at the dance" "O...kay." I replied.

A week before the dance we all met at the mall. Me and Alexa needed dresses for the dance since we were all going and had dates, and Millie needed to tell us something. She said she had really good news. "Can we head to Claires, first. I'm gonna need a new ear cuff." I had asked when we got there. "Sure. I need a new pair of earings anyway." Chizzy said. While I was searching for an ear cuff Millie blurted out her good news. "I got us all applications for Shadow Falls!" None of us knew what that was and I was the first to speak up. "What the hell is that?" "It's the school for 'troubled teens'." I frowned. "We're not _troubled teens_." Millie frowned. "I know that! I mean 'troubled teens' as in," she leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper, "super naturals."

We all understood after she said that. "What type a school is it?" Brian asked. "A boarding school. Why?" Millie replied. "Well the virus is rare in my family so my parents don't know about it. That's why." Hunter looked curious so I wasn't surprised when he spoke up. "Dose everyone get there own rooms?" "No. Four people per cabin." I rubbed my hands together, smiled, and said, "Show me the paper work!"

Friday couldn't have came any slower. Millie had gotten responses from Shadow Falls and was going to give us them at the dance. We all thought this was going to be a really good dance. Millie got asked t go by a guy named Micheal – rumor had it he was on the soccer team, Alexa was asked by a guy named Kyle, and Hunter asked Chizzy. We all had dates so that was one plus to the dance already. We all waited in the hallway for each other. Millie was the last of us to arrive. Once Micheal walked into the gym she handed all of us our responses from Shadow Falls I tore my letter open praying to who ever that I got in. Someone must have been listening because I ended up getting in. "I got in. I Got In! I Got In!" I yelled. "I got in too." I heard Brian's voice from behind me. I turned around and next thing I knew I had my arms around him, my feet an inch above the ground, and his arms around me. We let go of each other and I was back on the ground, blushing. "Holly crap! I got in!" Chizzy yelled. "Same here!" Alexa screamed. "Shit! I got in!" Hunter yelled. "I got in! I got in! I got in!" Millie yelled as she jumped up and down.

After we all finished screaming with joy, Brian said, "C'mon, we're gonna miss the dance." He held out his hand and took it in the volnerable state I was in. We walked to the only empty table in the room, and sat down. Hunter and Chizzy sat down with us. And Alexa and Millie soon joined us when they realized their dates were asses. When they sat down Brian spoke. "Deeana, do remember how I had something I wanted to ask you?" I nodded. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I thought about it for a good two seconds and ended up saying, "Hell yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

We started the new school two weeks after the dance. The only tings I told my parents were, "It's only twenty bucks and I'll call when I find out the rest." They agreed to let me go and I didn't have to put up much of an argument. The bus picked me up and I sat alone. I pulled out my phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. Alexa's number was on the screen. "Hey." I said, "I was just about to call you." There was a long pause and some muffled voices in the background. Alexa and Brian were arguing. "Give me the friggin' phone!" I heard Brian yell. "Why? You have your own phone! Why don't you use that?" Alexa had replied.

"I'm not using it because it's dead! I forgot to charge it! Now give me the damn phone!" "No! Ask someone else for there phone!...Hey?" Alexa said. "What was that all about?" I asked. "Brian wanted to talk to you but I didn't want him screwing with my new phone. Sorry, I forgot you could hear all of that. " "It's cool. How's it going on your bus?" I asked. Alexa huffed, "It's horrible! The only person I know is Brian and the only thing he wants to talk about is why I should let him use my phone. Then there's the fact that no one talks on this bus and all the older kids are doing is scanning. I seriously want to put my hand to my forehead and tell them the shows over. Then there's the fact that I don't know how to handle the male gender on this bus." "At least you don't have people starring at you like you had three heads or something. I actually heard someone make a wise crack about my outfit since I wore black. I mean for real?! Have they ever heard of being different?!" I exhaled.

"Can you ask someone else to use there phone?!" Alexa yelled. "I don't know any one else but you on this bus so it would be a little hard to do that, don't you think?!" I exhaled again, "Just let him use the phone Alex. If he screws it up I'll buy you a new one." Alexa exhaled really loudly. "You heard Dee, give me the phone Alexa." There was some rustling and I heard Alexa say, "You mess it up and I will get a wolf to attack your vamp ass! You got that?!" There was a long pause then I heard Brian's voice "Hey babe! What's up?" I frowned. "Don't call me babe, but I really miss you." "I miss you too. And I promise I won't call you babe again. Lesson learned." he said. I bit my lip. "Good." I replied. "I got something for you." I frowned. "What is it?" I asked. "You'll find out when we get to Shadow Falls." he said. _Great! Something else I don't know about!_ "Okay." I said in response.

The bus came to a sudden stop. "Okay listen up, we got another hour of driving ahead of us so I suggest you guys go use restroom." "I got to go, Brian." I hung up, and walked off the bus with everyone else. I didn't have to go to the bathroom but I decided to at least try. I mean, we weren't not stopping for another hour, who wouldn't try?

I was in line, waiting to pay for my gum when I felt someone starring at me. I turned around and sure enough there was another kid from my bus who looked to be about my age right behind me. He gave me a sideways smile and said, "I'm Lucas." I half smiled and replied, "Deeana." I tell him. He started starring at my forehead and twitching his eye brows, "Wow. I never would have thought you were that." he said. I felt another pair of eyes on me and then heard the lady behind the counter say, "You gonna pay for that?" I nodded and handed her a five. I walked out of the store with tears in my eyes. What did he mean when he said 'I never would have thought you were that.'? Was I not cut out to be a vampire/fae?

Brian stood in front of the two doors that led to the mess hall. We were the only ones outside so I let my emotional guard down. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. A few spins later he put me down. He grabbed me in his arms and I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me and I kissed back. I stopped the kiss when I realized where we were. He reached into his pocket and handed me a small black box. "What's this?" I asked and smiled. "Open it and you'll find out." He replied. Inside the box was a gold ring with a purple stone. "Where…." I started to say but then he pulled out a silver chain. He took the ring out of the box, slid it on the chain, and put it around my neck. "Where the hell did you get this Brian?" I asked him. "It was my grandmother's. She told me if I ever get a girlfriend to give this ring to that girl when she passes on. I just want to make sure none of the other males at this camp get any ideas." I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back again. Only this time when I stopped the kiss we were both out of breath. "C'mon, we got to get inside before everyone thinks we've been kid-napped." I told him. "You're right. But not without one last kiss." He leaned down and kissed me again. "Let's go Romeo." He smiled at my little comment and said, "Not without my Juliet."

It took us a while but we found everyone. They were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. "Anything new?" I asked them. "Shh!" Alexa said, "The camp leaders just walked into the room." I looked up from the table and saw a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and a man who seemed to be about the same age. They walked up to the front of the room. "Hi everyone! My name is Maria and I'm the a camp leader. This is my co-camp leader Derek. I would like to welcome you all to Shadow Falls. Now if all the returnees could please step outside with Derek so he can show you guys your cabins and give you your schedules. All the newbies please stay inside. If any of you guys have questions we'll answer any of them at lunch." About half the people left the lunchroom. Once the last person left and the door closed Maria spoke up again. "Okay all of those who know why they are here go to the far right. Those of you who don't, go to the far left side of the room." Five or six people went to the left side of the room, and everyone else went to the right. "Okay everyone on the right go outside with Derek's group to pick up your class schedules and go take a look at your cabins." she motioned for everyone on the left to follow her and said, "You guys come with me."

Everyone on the right walked out of the room and joined everyone else outside. Derek called out the names of the spieces and told us to stand in a group with them. Me and Brian went to go stand with the other vampires when I noticed Lucas standing among the weres. I didn't think he was a werewolf, out of every spieces the last would have guessed were. Brian must have caught my confused look because he leaned in and asked, "Everything okay?" I answered, "I just really hope we have the same schedules." He smiled, slipped his hand in mine, and said, "Me too." I smiled back up at him. My pocket started vibrating and I pulled out my phone so I could see who it was. Brianna. _Great! Just friggin' great!_ How the hell did she even get my number. I answered the phone just to see if it was really her. "Hello Deeana." I heard her snotty tone over the other end. "What do _you _want?" my tone expressed anger and I hoped she got the hint. She was the girl who got everyone talking behind my back, the reason I never had any friends. "I just want you to look over at the werewolf group." Werewolf group? _She _was at Shadow Falls! The reason I signed up for Shadow Falls was here! At Shadow Falls! And not to mention she was a were, which were like, vampires natural enemies. "You sure you're okay? You're eyes are glowing red and that usually means you're angry. Who's on the other line?" I looked up at him and gave him the look that meant _back the hell off_.

He put both hands beside his chest, palms facing me so I knew he was going to back off. "I see you're standing next to a guy over there. Is he your little screw toy? Because I would really like to take him for a spin." I felt my eyes grow hotter. "Listen here bitch, and listen good! You lay one finger on him and I'll be frying your wolf ass on a grill. You got that?" She smiled real evil like and the line went dead. Brian looked at me with concern, "You okay? Who was that? Why were you so angry?" I looked at him with a sad smile and nodded. Then, without being able to stop it the truth rolled off my tongue, "No, I'm not okay. That was Brianna. She's a bad piece of my past that I was trying to leave behind, but instead she followed. And the best part is, she's a were." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back after a few minutes, but he was still smiling. "Which one she is?" he told me. "The blond with the smug smile and brown eyes. Not to mention that b with an itch is checking you out. So help me if you break my heart and let the girl get you alone …!" "I won't, I swear" he said and smiled. I gave him the look and said "I'm trusting you. I don't know why I am, but I'm trusting you." He smiled and I smiled back.

By the time Derek finished giving everyone there schedules and showing us around camp an hour had come and gone. We got back and lunch was being served. Everyone found there way to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. They were serving cheese burgers for lunch and I was actually kind of hungry for once in my life. I got up to go on line when I felt a pair of eyes on me and I ignored them at first. But as usual, I turned to see who it was. No one was there. I got into line when I heard someone step behind me. "Can you smell all that juicy meat." I recognized the voice instantly. It was Brian who was behind me. I turned around. "You forgot that my enhanced senses came last weekend." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "No, I didn't forget that, I just reminded you of how good it smells in here. C'mon, smile Dee. Do you know how pretty you are when you smile?" I smiled after he said that. Even though I hated being called pretty he always managed to make me smile.

"Much better" Again I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Lucas was right beside me. "You forgot this at the counter." He dropped a few dollars and some change in my hand. "Thanks." I said. Brian growled and his eyes glowed a protective gold. "Brian, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Brian." They both exchanged unfriendly nods. "Well, I better go." Lucas said. "Well, thanks again." I said. "Any time." he replied. I watched Lucas walk to an empty table and a few minutes later a bunch of girls walk over to him. "Who the hell was that?" Brian asked when I turned back to him. "Someone I met on the ride here." I told him. His eyes were still gold but they were a lot less bright. "Calm down Brian. It's not like I would dump you for someone who I only talked to for a few minutes. C'mon, smile Brian. You don't know how good you look when you smile." He smiled, but it was a really naughty smile. "So you're stealing my lines now, hmmm?" "If it gets you to smile than, yeah, I am stealing your lines."

When Brian and I got back to the table, Chizzy was reading her schedule which also listed your cabin mates. "Get this, we're all sharing a cabin." she said. "Great!" Hunter smiled, "I get to room with girls." I rolled my eyes and sat down, "She means that me, her, Millie, and Alex will be rooming together. No boys included in that sentence. Did you hear that Hunter, no boys. You seriously need to get over yourself." He frowned and exhaled louder than usual. "Who are you guys sharing a cabin with?" I asked. Brian sat down next to me and pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "Hunter, some kid named Jake, and someone named Lucas. I really don't care at this point. I'm just hoping these two aren't freaks." I shrugged and took a bite out of my burger, instantly regretting it. "Gross. This tastes like barf and cardboard combined." Millie made a face. "That does sound gross. But it actually tastes like a cheese burger to me. Maybe something's wrong with yours?" Brian looked at me and just by looking I could tell he was hiding something. "Spill it."

He got up, held out his hand, and said, "C'mon." I grabbed it and he lead me outside but didn't stop. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "To my cabin." he told me. "Why?" I asked. He stopped and spun around so quickly it was almost a blur. "Because you're hungry and your taste is already changing. At this rate you should have all the powers a vampire should have in a month or two. And you have fae blood coursing through you're veins so you will be getting a lot of new powers between today and the next few months." I went to say something but my vocal cords wouldn't work. My eyes started to sting and I knew these were the tears coming from the 'Wow, I never would have thought you were that' comment'. I tried to stop them but they fell anyway. "Oh please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed in his shirt. "You okay?" he asked me five minutes later. I nodded. "Get on my back and I'll give you a ride. Okay?" I sent him a half faked smile. "Thanks." I told him. I hopped on his back, wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around him. "You ready?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm ready" I told him. "Hold on tight." he said to me. "I am" I insisted him.

"We're here." he told five or six minutes later. I opened my eyes and we stood in front of his cabin. I unhooked my arms and legs and hopped off his back. "That was fun." I said and smiled. "C'mon Dee" He grabbed my hand and led me inside. He opened the last door and walked in. "Nice room." I told him. He smiled. "Thanks." He opened the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. "What's that?" I asked. He ignored me and unzipped the bag. Inside was a bunch of water bottles full of red liquid. "I don't have any O negative but I do have some AB positives. It's the second best blood, or so I've heard." He reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle that had AB POSITIVE written on it. "Here" he said as he handed it to me. I took the bottle from his hand and stared at him as he uncapped his own and started drinking. "I know it looks gross" he said between sips, "but it's probably the best thing you'll ever taste." I found enough courage to uncap my bottle and take a sip. As soon as the red liquid hit my tongue I realized Brian had been right about it. It was so good I took another sip. "Wow! This is the best thing I've ever had!" Brian recapped his bottle and smiled. "Told you"

"You ready to head back?" I asked him. He nodded. We walked out to his porch and I hopped on his back. He started running, a little slow at first but then he started speeding up. He got us back to the cafeteria in about two or three minutes. I, again, hopped off his back and walked into the room with the bottle of AB positive. Brian grabbed my hand and we walked to the table were our friends where. We sat down and I started a countdown in my head to see how long it would take for the questions to start rolling in. _1,2,3- _"Where did you guys go?" Hunter asked. I rolled my eyes and said "Nowhere _you_ need to know about." He frowned and said, "God. If I knew you were going to be pissy about it then I wouldn't have asked." I stood up. "For your information I am _not _being pissy." Hunter then stood up. "Your right. You're just being a complete –"

"Don't go there" I told him. He smirked. "_A complete bitch" _ he finished his sentence. I punched him and he punched back. Brian tried to pull me back out of the fight but got knocked down during the process. Alex attempted to calm me but had no luck since I would constantly duck her hands. I gave Hunter a bloody nose and he gave me a bloody lip. I tripped him and attempted to throw a punch from the right but he caught my hand. The same thing happened when I attempted to throw a punch from the left. He pushed up and pushed me to the ground and attempted to throw punches. Unfortunately Maria and Derek walked in the lunch room and saw me and Hunter fighting. Maria ran over and pulled Hunter off of me while Derek held me back. "Either one of you want to explain this!?" Derek yelled. I frowned and so did Derek. "Let's go to the office and see if either of you will explain it there." We headed out of the lunch room and I whispered to Hunter, "This is all _your_ fault. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. I swear, if I get kicked out of here because of you, you'll never hear the end of it." He looked at me, his eyes glowing gold. "My fault?! If you'd just explained were you and Brian had went then we wouldn't have even started arguing. So if anyone's to blame it would be you." I then felt my own eyes change color. I pulled out of Derek's grip and tackled Hunter. Unlike before, he wasn't fast enough when it came to preventing my blows. "God damn it!" I heard Derek yell. Again Derek and Maria stopped the fight. "You two need to get your anger under control and stop fighting!" Hunter and I kept quiet but stared daggers at each other. If looks could kill, we would both be kicking up the daisies. Fortunately, we got to the offices without anymore fights.

We walked into the office and Maria motioned for us to sit down. "Would either of you like to explain why we had to break up two fights – both caused by you two." I frowned, and Hunter looked at me like I should explain. "Well, the first one was caused by Hunter when he called me a b with an itch. The second one was caused when Hunter decided to blame me for this." Hunter looked like he was about to explode with anger. "So you're back to you blaming me? If you noticed, both times you were the one to start the fighting. The first time you punched me and the second time you tackled me." Maria rolled her eyes. "Can you both calm down for at least two seconds." We both continued to argue and ignored Maria. After a few minutes she must have gotten annoyed so she walked over and placed a hand on each of us. "You're fae?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay I want you both to apologize to each other and I don't want to hear about you two fighting anymore. Do I make myself clear?" Hunter and I both nodded. "Go back to the dinning hall and finish your lunch." Derek said.

As soon as we got outside I ran off. I didn't want to be near Hunter. I just wanted to climb a tree and hang by my legs for a little while. I ran to the back of the property so I knew no one would be there and climbed the last tree I saw. Just as I was about to clear my head my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey. You okay? They aren't sending you home right?" I smiled. Leave it to Brian to be the most concerned. "No, there not sending me home." I heard Brian sigh in relief. "Good. Quick question, where are you?"

"I'm at the back of the property."

"Okay I hope you don't mind some company because I'm almost there." I hung up when I saw him running and he slowed down to a fast jog when he saw me. I jumped down from the branch I was sitting on. "I brought you this." Brian said as he handed me my bottle of AB positive. "Thanks" I said as I uncapped the bottle and took a long sip. "What are you doing back here?" I looked at the bottle in my hand and said, "Just needed some air. What are you doing back here?"

"I'm sneaking out tonight and I wanted to see if you'd come with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then."

While everyone else was asleep me and Brian snuck out. As we walked I tried to decide whether to listen to my head or my heart. While my head said _go back to your friggin' cabin before you get caught_, my heart said _follow him so he knows how much he means to you_. If I listened to my head I could lose the guy I like but possibly keep my new home. If I listened to my heart I could lose possibly lose my new home but keep the guy I like. I had almost decided when we reached the fence and he looked at me. _Too late to turn back now_ I told myself. My heart won the battle. "Do you need help getting over?" he asked me. I smiled at him and said "I think I got it." I walked back just a little and started running to the fence. When I was three feet away from the fence I jumped, landing on the other side. "Nice one." he said. He jumped, grabbing the bar. He pulled himself up and jumped off the fence landing on his feet. "Not too bad Brian."

We started walking and after an hour I got curious as to where we were going. "Were are going?" I asked him. He ignored me and continued walking. When he finally stopped we were in the back of an ally in front of a door that looked like it hadn't been opened in forever. "What the hell are we doing here Brian?" I asked him. "Stocking up." he said. "Exactly what are we stocking up?"

"Something we can't get anywhere else."

"What can't we get anywhere else?"

"Blood, that's what we're getting. Don't draw any attention to yourself because the people in here aren't like the people at camp. If they see you there, they'll take advantage of your age and make you do things you'll forever regret. Just stay close, okay." I nodded. "Let's go." We walked into what looked like a type of bar. I looked at the counter and saw a few people getting shot glasses full of blood. At the back of the place I saw another door. We walked into the next room and some people were sitting in chairs getting blood drained from them. "Are you two interested in buying a few bags?" one of the men asked. "Yeah, do you know were Chris is?" Brian asked. "He stepped out for a minute." another man said. "Do you mind if we wait here for him?" One man sealed an IV bag and took the needle from his arm. "Not a problem."

Brian and I walked over to the corner to get some privacy. "Start explaining. I want answers and I want them now." He frowned but he did explain. "We are at a supernatural bar/blood drive. Chris is the owner of the blood drive and he sells blood to other vamps. He's the guy I usually get my blood from, and until I find another way to get blood he's the guy I will continue to get it from." Right then a teenager walked into the room. He had green eyes and blond hair. "Are you getting the usual twenty pints Brian?" he asked. "The usual twenty pints Chris." Chris held out his hand and Brian handed him a twenty dollar bill. "You buying anything?" Chris asked me. I noticed some of the IV bags had O Negative written on it. "How much?" I asked him. "Depends on which kind you buy." he told me. "How much for two pints of O negative?" he smiled all sneaky like. "Twenty bucks" he said. What a rip off! "How about I pay you ten now and ten later?" I asked him. I was not going to pay twenty dollars up front for _a _pint of blood. "Deal" he told me. I held out my hand and he shook it. "Deal, the next time Brian brings me here I'll pay you the other half." He nodded and handed me my bag of O negative. I reached into my pocket and handed him ten dollars. Brian grabbed a duffle bag at the back of the room. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and started heading out.

After that the night went fine. Brian and I went out to eat and before we knew it, we were heading back to Shadow Falls. "That was fun." I told him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. "I know."

"Good night Brian." I told him once we made it to my cabin. "Good night." he said back. He started walking away when I said, "Oh, I almost forgot." He gave me a puzzled look. "What did you forget?" I smiled at him. "I wanted to give you this," I gave him my bag of O negative, "and this." I said then I kissed him.

When I finally ended the kiss he was smiling. "See you tomorrow." When I walked into the cabin I saw Millie, Chizzy, and Alexa sitting at the table as if they were waiting for me. "What the hell are you guys doing up?" Alexa got up, "Where did you guys go?" Millie ran to me. "Did you meet any of his friends, and if you did were they cute and can you introduce them to me?" Chizzy spoke up, "Did he kiss you?" I held up a hand, putting the questions to a stop. "First, I can't tell you where we went. Second, no I did not meet any of his friends, but if I did why wouldn't I introduce them to you?! And last, no, I kissed him. Now, I'm really tired so can I go to bed?"

Friday was parent's day. Once a month the school would cancel all classes on a random Friday and the parents would show up. That was the only downside to Shadow Falls, even though you go there to start a new life, some of your old life is allowed to visit. I was so not looking forward to seeing my parents. The way they just said 'okay' when I asked them to sign me up it seemed like they were trying to get rid of me. I, honestly, would have preferred it if they didn't show up, but they would probably be there and wouldn't be happy. Since I didn't want to see them I 'forgot' to set my alarm, but that sort of backfired because Alexa came to tell me my parents were looking for me.

"Can you tell them I'm dead?" I asked her. She smiled, "Hey, I wouldn't do that. Your parents showed up unlike that one kids parents. I think his name is Perry." I went to my closet to pull out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I would have preferred it if they didn't show up." I decided to walk alone to the dinning hall so I could figure out how I was going to deal with them without screaming. As soon as I walked into the dinning hall I built up my emotional guard, but it fell down when I noticed my mom sat alone at a table. "Where's dad?" I asked her. "He's coming next month." she told me. "Why?" I asked. "We decided that it would be easier if we came at separate times."

"Again, why?" I asked. "Because we're getting a divorce." I shook my head. "No." I ran out of the cafeteria. I ran through the woods to the back of the property. I wanted, no, _needed_ to be alone. Only a few minutes after I started running did I realize how fast I was going. And only a few minutes after that did I realize I wasn't alone. I came to a sudden stop but the person behind me didn't stop fast enough because he crashed into me. "Why are you following me?!" I asked. "I know I don't know you that well but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Lucas answered. I frowned. "I'm okay so can you leave now because I kind of wanted to be alone." He got up and offered me his hand to help me up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take you down." I took his hand and he pulled me up. "It's fine. Can you leave now?" He smiled. "I kind of wanted to get to know you."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat back down on the grass. "Everything." he said. "I'm fourteen years old and live in New Jersey. That's everything." He sat down next to me. "Really? You hardly told me anything about yourself. Do you purposely keep your emotions so closed off?" "What are you?" I asked him. "I'm part fae, were, and human. Were is my more dominant species." he told me. "Can you read brain patterns?"

"Yeah. Almost everyone in my family was able to read brain patterns early."

"You say that like you don't want to be able to."

"That's because I don't. You have no idea what it's like, to be able to do stuff no one else can do."

"Yes, I do. When I was in fourth grade a couple of kids thought it would be fun to try and steal my iPod. I gave one a broken arm and the other a bloody nose. People called me the meanest things."

"Now you're telling me things about you."

"Don't make me regret it." I said as I started to leave. "Where are you going?" Lucas asked me. "Back to my cabin. My mom should be gone by now. Don't follow me." I told him. He grabbed my arm. "Wait, I ….. just want to say I'm sorry about your parents." I nodded and took off.

I made it back to my cabin in half the time it would normally take. I walked through the door and headed for my room. I was going to do what I always did when I wanted to forget something. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my ipod. Sitting on my bed I started to open my music. I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my head phones, plugged them into my ipod, and put them on. I wanted to drown out all the other sounds of the world and listen to music.

Half an hour later there was a knock on my bedroom door. I put my head phones around my neck and listened. "Are you in there?" I heard Brian ask. When I didn't answer he said, "Screw it we're coming." He opened the door and Chizzy, Alexa, Millie, Hunter, and Brian walked in. "I over heard what your mom said. I'm so sorry Dee." I smiled. "It's fine. I'll get over it in no time." He smiled. "So what are you guys doing here when your parents are out there?" Hunter grinned. "I blew mine off." Chizzy sat on my bed, "Half the time mine parents don't give crap." Brian exhaled. "I've been looking for an excuse to leave my parents. They've been thinking something's wrong with ever since I turned and they were just about to start going over all there theories." Alexa sat down next to me, "I'm forever leaving my mom out of no where, so she's used to it." Millie got all lovey. "I met and this cute fae hybrid and we became friends. And he's an eraser so I'm just going to ask him to erase my parents." We all stayed in my room talking and laughing like old times.


End file.
